hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
James Barnes
Le Sergent James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes était un soldat du 107e régiment d'infanterie et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Steve Rogers. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il a été recruté pour devenir membre des Commandos Hurlants. Entre 1943 et la fin de la guerre en 1945, ce groupe a attaqué et désactivé de nombreuses bases d'HYDRA. Au cours d'un combat, Barnes a été attaqué et a chuté sur d'un train. Ensuite, il est présumé être mort, mais à l'insu de ses coéquipiers Barnes a survécu, mais il a perdu son bras gauche. Amnésique, soigné et armé d'un nouveau membre cybernétiques, Barnes devient un agent d'HYDRA amélioré connu sous le nom du Soldat de l'hiver. Au cours des prochaines décennies, il éliminerait tous ceux qui pourrait être une menace pour HYDRA, y compris son ancien allié Howard Stark. En raison de son instabilité, entre ses missions, Barnes est mis en stase cryogénique. Étant présumé mort pour le reste du monde, Bucky Barnes est rentré dans la légende comme étant le seul Commando Hurlant à avoir donné sa vie pour son pays durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. Son nom a été le premier inscrit sur le Mur d'honneur du SHIELD. Finalement, quand il reçoit l'ordre d'Alexander Pierce d'assassiner le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, le Soldat de l'hiver est confronté à son vieil ami, Steve Rogers, déclenchant le retour de ses souvenirs. Biographie. Enfance. James Buchanan Barnes est né le 10 mars 1917. Il est l'ainé d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Barnes est un excellent athlète qui brille aussi dans la salle de classe. C'est durant son enfance qu'il a rencontré Steve Rogers lorsque des brutes essayaient de voler son argent. Les deux enfants sont devenus amis et le sont restés pendant de nombreuses années. En 1940, la mère de Steve, Sarah Rogers, meurt de la tuberculose. Après ses funérailles, Barnes va chez Rogers et tente de lui offrir de l'aide, mais son ami refuse disant pouvoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Voyant que Rogers a du mal à trouver ses clés de maison, Bucky prend la clef dissimulée en prévision d'un cas de figure semblable et dit qu'il sera avec Steve "jusqu'au bout". C'est un geste que Rogers gardera à cœur pendant longtemps. La Seconde Guerre mondial. Un an plus tard, Barnes et Rogers sont à un cours d'art lorsque l'Amérique rentre en guerre. À cette époque, Barnes a été par trois fois champion de boxe. Ils se rendent au centre de recrutement de New-York où Rogers est classé comme 4F et rejeté du service militaire. Barnes a été accepté dans l'armée. Sergent Barnes. Barnes est affecté au 107e d'infanterie et est formé au cours de l'hiver au Camp McCoy dans le Wisconsin. Bucky atteint le grade de sergent. La veille de son départ pour l'Angleterre, Barnes voit Steve Rogers se tabasser par une brute. Il vient à la défense de son ami et rapidement pousse l'intimidateur à fuir. Ensuite, Buck découvre que Rogers a encore tenté de s'enrôler dans l'armée, en utilisant de faux documents. Barnes informe Steve qu'il a reçu ses ordres et part à la guerre le lendemain. Dans un premier temps, Rogers est bouleversé, car il n'accompagnera pas son meilleur ami. Cependant, Bucky est déterminé à encourager son ami de rester à l'arrière. Barnes et Rogers se rendent à l'Expo Stark ensemble. Ce que Barnes n'a pas dit à Rogers, était que cette sortie était en réalité un double rendez-vous avec Connie et Bonnie. Lorsque Rogers a demandé ce que Bucky avait dit sur lui, Barnes a simplement répondu, "seulement les bonnes choses." Tout en explorant l'Expo, le groupe a regardé Howard Stark faire une démonstration de son prototype de voiture volante, ce qui a grandement impressionné Barnes, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule arrête de fonctionner et est s'écrase au sol. Après, Buck suggère d'aller danser, mais il voit que Rogers s'est écarté du groupe. thumb|left|220px|Bucky et Steve lors de leur double rendez-vous à la Stark Expo Rogers était plus intéressé par le fait de s'enrôler que par le rendez-vous. Barnes essaya de le dissuader et de venir rejoindre le groupe. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il lui a rappelé qu'ils ne vont pas se battre dans une ruelle, mais dans une guerre. Malgré les protestations de Bucky, Rogers reste sur ses positions, mais fait un adieu sincère à son ami. Rogers lui lance de ne pas gagner la guerre sans lui, et Barnes retourne voir Connie et Bonnie. Le 107e d'infanterie part pour l'Angleterre le lendemain. Prisonnier de guerre. Au front, Barnes, son unité, Dum Dum Dugan et Gabe Jones sont pris en embuscade par les nazis à Azzano. La bataille semblait sans espoir du côté des alliés. L'arrivée soudaine d'une autre unité allemande bouleverse les combats ; les soldats d'HYDRA se retournent contre les nazis. Les soldats alliés sont rapidement capturés, et, envoyés dans une base d'HYDRA dans les Alpes autrichiennes, à mi-chemin entre Kitzbühel et Klagenfurt pour servir de main d'œuvre. En octobre 1943, Bucky rencontre d'autres prisonniers de guerre alliés, dont Jacques Dernier et James Montgomery Falsworth. Pendant son séjour dans la base, il est sauvagement battu par le colonel Lohmer. Plus tard, d'autres prisonniers organisent un « accident » qui a abouti à la mort de Lohmer. Barnes et ses camarades travaillent sur des parties de la Valkyrie. Lorsque Buck devient trop faible pour continuer, il est conduit en isolement, où il est contraint de se soumettre à des expériences menées par Arnim Zola. En novembre 1943, la base est infiltrée par Steve Rogers, devenu Captain America. Rogers libère les prisonniers, y compris Barnes. Durant le combat contre les forces d'HYDRA, Rogers et Bucky se sont piégés à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors que son auto-destruction a été déclenchée. Au cours de l'évasion, Barnes et Rogers croisent Johann Schmidt, alias Crâne Rouge, et Arnim Zola. Après un bref combat, Schmidt leur révèle sa véritable apparence avant de fuir. Par la suite, Rogers et Bucky réussissent à s'échapper en unissant leurs efforts. Barnes et Rogers rejoignent le reste des prisonniers évadés et, ensemble, ils rejoignent la base du colonel Chester Phillips en Italie, à 30 miles de là. Une fois arrivés avec les armes et les véhicules qu'ils avaient volés à HYDRA, ils ont été accueillis chaleureusement par les autres soldats et Phillips choisir de ne pas punir Rogers pour son insubordination. L'ensemble du camp étant réuni, Buck a appelé tous les soldats à acclamer leur sauveur : Captain America. Les prisonniers de guerre ont ensuite reçu des soins médicaux avant de recevoir un peu de temps loin du champ de bataille pour récupérer. Les Commandos Hurlants. thumb|220px|Les Commandos Hurlants Après leur évasion de la prison d'HYDRA, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Bernier, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita et James Montgomery Falsworth ont reçu une permission. Steve Rogers se joint à eux dans un pub et les convainc de rejoindre sa croisade contre HYDRA, formant un groupe d'élite de combattants qui serait finalement connus sous le nom des Commandos Hurlants. Barnes dit à Rogers qu'il ne suivrait pas Captain America, mais il suivrait son ami. Lorsque Peggy Carter est également arrivée au pub, Barnes prend conscience que Rogers est maintenant celui avec qui les femmes souhaitent filter. Finalement, les Commandos Hurlants et Captain America repartent sur le champ de bataille une fois de plus. Au cours des mois suivants, ils détruisent la plupart des grandes bases pérationnelles d'HYDRA, empêchant Johann Schmidt et Arnim Zola de travailler sur leurs projets scientifiques et leurs plans. Barnes était le tireur d'élite du groupe, protégeant son équipe de commandos ennemis d'HYDRA. Disparition. Fin 1944, les Commandos Hurlants préparent pour une mission consistant à prendre d'assaut un train d'HYDRA transportant Arnim Zola, dans le but de capturer le scientifique. En regardant le danger de la mission, Barnes plaisante en disant que Rogers voulait se venger de la fois où il l'avait monté dans une attraction de fête foraine qui l'avait rendu malade. Lorsque Jim Morita intercepte un signal radio d'HYDRA confirmant que Zola était dans le train, Barnes, Rogers et Gabe Jones a utilisé une tyrolienne pour monter bord du train. Alors que Gabe Jones est resté sur le toit du train pour se rendre à la locomotive, Bucky et Steve Rogers sont entrés et ont commencé à explorer les voitures. Quelques instants après leur arrivée, ils sont attaqués et séparés par des soldats d'HYDRA. Alors que Rogers a été obligé de se battre un homme d'HYDRA se retrouve à court de munitions. Cependant, Rogers arrive à ouvrir la porte et de le passer une nouvelle arme dont il se servira pour tuer le dernier soldat pendant Steve le distrayait. Ensuite, Barnes affirme qu'il aurait pu s'en charger seul et Rogers lui répond qu'il le croyait. Avant qu'ils puissent se détendre, un autre soldat d'HYDRA arriva par-derrière et leur tira dessus avec un fusil d'assaut, créant un trou dans le côté du train. Rogers étant à terre, Barnes ramasse le bouclier de Captain America et tire sur le soldat, mais un tir le projette hors du train. Grace au temps que lui a fait gagner Bucky, Rogers est en mesure de mettre à terre le soldat, puis, tente de secourir Barnes qui s'accrochait à un morceau du train. Cependant, le métal cède avant que Rogers soit en mesure de le sauver. Bucky tombe dans la rivière glacée tout juste en dessous de lui. "Sauvé" par HYDRA. En raison de sa physiologie accrue par les expériences d'HYDRA, Barnes a pu survivre à sa chute, bien qu'il ait perdu son bras gauche. Son corps presque sans vie a été découvert par un soldat soviétique, et a été remis à HYDRA. Il a été gardé prisonnier pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce qu'Arnim Zola soit libéré de la garde de la SSR, et puisse continuer ses expériences. Barnes a subi des expérimentations plus poussées entre les mains d'Arnim Zola et d'autres médecins d'HYDRA, comme étant le premier sujet du programme Soldat de l'hiver. Les restes de son bras amputé furent retirés et son membre fut remplacé par une prothèse. Barnes a également été soumis à de multiples méthodes de contrôle de l'esprit pour le garder sous leur commandement. À cause d'eux, Barnes perdrait tous ses souvenirs concernant de son ancienne vie et est devenu rien de plus qu'une arme entre les mains de son plus grand ennemi. HYDRA utilisa Barnes comme leur arme personnelle pendant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient le maintenait en animation suspendue pour l'empêcher de vieillissement après chaque mission. Chaque fois que Barnes en terminait une, HYDRA effaçait son esprit pour s'assurer qu'il restait sans mémoire et sans émotion envers ceux qu'il avait tués. Au service d'HYDRA. ''-Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's a ghost. You'll never find him.'' La Veuve Noire. Après une vaste formation au combat et à l'espionnage, Barnes est devenu un combattant redoutable et un tueur encore plus impitoyable. Ses expériences avec le KGB ne lui vaudront le nom du "Soldat de l'hiver". Au cours des 50 dernières années, le Soldat d'hiver commettra de nombreux assassinats, tuant toutes sortes de cibles, des esprits scientifiques à des personnalités politiques. En raison de son expertise sur le terrain et la nature sombre de son existence, le Soldat d'hiver est devenu quelque chose d'une histoire de fantôme, dont les agences de renseignements doutent de l'existence même. L'assassinat d'Howard et Maria Stark. Tout en étant maintenu sur la glace dans une chambre de cryogénisation, le Soldat de l'hiver était basé en Sibérie. Il a été décongelé par Vasily Karpov qui, une fois ses souvenirs avaient été anéanties encore une fois par la suppression de sa mémoire grâce à une machine spéciale, assurée Barnes était fidèle à HYDRA en utilisant des mots-clés pour activer son lavage de cerveau. Sans aucun souvenir de son passé, le Soldat de l'hiver est devenu une coquille vide d'un homme simplement en attente de ses ordres de mission. Karpov a informé Barnes qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour voler un sérum de super-soldat appartenant à Howard Stark, qu'il devait assassiner dans le processus. Comme Barnes possédait aucun souvenir de son passé, il a accepté la mission sans aucune hésitation.thumb|220px|Une parlant de la mort des StarksLe Soldat attendit que Stark quitte sa maison ; ensuite, il le suivit en moto et a tiré dans la voiture, l'amenant à virer au large de la route et de crash dans un arbre voisin. Ignorant momentanément les victimes blessées, le Soldat s'assura de la présence du sérum avant de tourner son attention vers Stark, qui avait survécu et rampé de la voiture pour tenter d'échapper. Le Soldat saisit Stark avec son bras robotique, Stark le supplia de sauver la vie de sa femme. Lorsqu'il regarda son assassin, il le reconnut et l'appela par son vrai nom. Cependant, le Soldat ignora ses paroles le frappa à mort avant de le placer dans la voiture et étrangler sa femme. Les enquêteurs conclurent à un accident de voiture. La Formation des autres Soldats de l'hiver. Pour combattre ses ennemis, HYDRA a décidé d'amélioré plus d'assassins. Les volontaires reçurent le sérum que le Soldat de l'hiver avait volé, avant d'entrer dans le programme de "Soldat de l'hiver". Pour assurer que les soldats étaient prêts, Barnes a été chargé de les former ; si les nouveaux étaient en mesure de le maîtriser, ils étaient acceptés dans le programme. Lors d'une de ces séances de formation, le Soldat d'hiver a été défait par Josef. Lorsque Vasily Karpov est venu pour féliciter le vainqueur, ce dernier déclencha une émeute avec les autres soldats pour se soulever contre leurs geôliers. Comme la bagarre a éclaté, le Soldat de l'hiver a protégé Karpov et l'a conduit loin du danger alors que les gardes d'HYDRA combattaient les autres soldats avant de les remettre en cryogénisation. Première rencontre avec la Veuve Noire. En 2009, le Soldat d'hiver a été envoyé pour tuer un scientifique nucléaire. Sa cible était escorté par l'agent Natasha Romanoff du SHIELD. Sans hésitation, il fait sortir la voiture transportant le scientifique et Romanoff de la route. La Veuve Noire était entre sa cible et lui, alors, le Soldat de l'hiver tira un seul coup à travers l'estomac de l'espionne. La balle atteignit le scientifique, le tuant sur le coup. Natasha hors état de nuire, le Soldat réussit à s'enfuir sans difficulté. Le Soldat de l'hiver contre Cœur de glace. La même année, il reçoit pour mission de tuer une analyste du SHIELD nommée Joyce Raws. À la première tentative, celle-ci aperçoit le reflet du Soldat et prend la fuite, non sans emporter les documents qu'elle avait pour mission de collecter. La traque dure durant plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne parvienne à la coincer dans une ruelle où il lui tira plusieurs balles, dont une en plein cœur. Il la laissera pour morte. L'assassinat de Nick Fury. En 2014, le Soldat d'hiver a été activé pour assassiner le Directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury, qui avait commencé à se rendre compte de l'existence secrète d'HYDRA au sein de son agence. Lorsque Fury a réussi à échapper à plus d'une douzaine d'agents d'HYDRA basés à Washington, le Soldat de l'hiver a réussi à mettre en état de rouler la voiture occupée par Fury. Cependant, lorsqu'il atteignit le véhicule de Fury pour finir le travail, il s'est aperçu que sa cible s'était échappé par les égouts. Le Soldat finit par situer Fury dans l'appartement de Steve Rogers, où le directeur tente de donner à Rogers des informations vitales sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Avant que Fury puisse révéler toutes les informations, le Soldat lui tire dans la poitrine à plusieurs reprises du toit d'un autre bâtiment. Avec Fury à terre, le Soldat de l'hiver prit la fuite, mais Rogers lui a donna la chasse et tenta de l'arrêter en jetant son bouclier sur lui. Cependant, le Soldat arrêta sa course et attrapa le bouclier avec son bras bionique, avant de le jeter vers Steve avec une force incroyable, après avoir fixé Rogers un instant. Il profita de la surprise de Rogers face à la force et aux réflexes de l'assassin, pour sauter du toit et s'échapper avant que Rogers puisse voir où il partait. Cible : Captain America. Au lieu d'être renvoyé en cryo-sommeil, le Soldat de l'hiver est envoyé chez Alexander Pierce pour recevoir ses prochains ordres. Il est informé que ses prochaines cibles sont Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff, qui voulaient contrecarrer les plans d'HYDRA. Combat dans les rues de Washington. Le lendemain, il attaqua Rogers, Romanoff, et Sam Wilson sur l'autoroute alors qu'ils venaient de kidnapper un agent dormant d'HYDRA, Jasper Sitwell. Il éjecta Sitwell hors de la voiture sous les roues d'un camion, le Soldat de l'hiver détruisit la voiture et força ses cibles à se mettre à découvert. Quand il tira une grenade sur elle, Rogers amorti le coup avec son bouclier et vola dans un bus se trouvant sous le pont. Avec ses cibles ayant quittées le pont et apparemment mises hors combat, le Soldat a pris une mitrailleuse se mit en position pour les achever dès qu'il les apercevrait. Cependant, Black Widow réussit à l'atteindre à l'œil, qui n'eut rien grâce à son masque de protection. Le Soldat la poursuivie dans les rues de Washington, que les civils fuyaient. Barnes crut qu'il avait réussi à coincer Romanoff quand il a entendu sa voix de derrière une voiture garée. Dans une tentative de tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver fit glisser une grenade vers la voix, mais, au moment de l'explosion, il découvrit que la Veuve Noire lui avait tendu un piège. Alors qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler, le Soldat réussit à la jeter sur une voiture à proximité avant d'avoir son bras prothétique temporairement désactivé par l'un des disques taser de Romanoff. Avant qu'il ne la tue, le Soldat d'hiver est attaqué par Rogers.thumb|left|220px|Le Soldat de l'hiver durant son corps-à-corps contre Captain AmericaLes deux hommes se retrouvent engager dans un combat brutal, où ils doivent se surpasser chaque moment. Déterminé à tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver tire sur Captain America, mais, ses balles sont arrêtées par le bouclier. Ensuite, Barnes utilise de son couteau, mais Rogers réussit à le désarmer. Barnes réussit à s'emparer du bouclier de Rogers et tente de tuer Steve avec, mais, ce dernier esquive le coup. Le combat devient un corps-à-corps, et au milieu de la lutte, Rogers arrache le masque du Soldat et n'arrive pas à croire à la présence de l'homme se tenant devant lui. Le reconnaissant comme Bucky Barnes, Rogers devient une proie facile pour le Soldat de l'hiver. Au moment où il allait l'abattre, le Soldat d'hiver est jeté au sol par Falcon. Il tente de tirer de nouveau, mais il en est empêché par Natasha Romanoff qui lui tire dessus avec le lance-grenades qu'il a laissé tomber en luttant contre Rogers. Il esquive la grenade et est contraint de fuir tandis que des agents d'HYDRA capturent Rogers, Romanoff, et Wilson. Mémoire perdue. De retour à la base d'HYDRA, Barnes montrait un comportement erratique et violent envers les médecins. Alors que son bras était en train de se faire réparer son bras, il a commencé à se rappeler de son passé par fragments. Ces flashs incluaient sa chute du train, ainsi que les opérations effectuées sur lui par Arnim Zola, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Alexander Pierce est arrivé à la base pour obtenir un rapport de mission de Barnes. Mais, ce dernier ne répondit pas jusqu'au moment où Pierce le frappa au visage. Le Soldat dit simplement qu'il connaissait Steve Rogers. Pierce répondit qu'il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques jours au cours de l'assassinat de Nick Fury, mais Barnes insista sur le fait qu'il connaissait sa cible. Pierce ordonna que le Soldat ait sa mémoire de nouveau effacée. La bataille du Triskelion. thumb|220px|L'arrivée du Soldat au quartier général du SHIELDAvant qu'HYDRA atteigne son objectif et active les Helicarriers, Captain America et ses alliés infiltrent le Triskelion et révèlent la présence d'HYDRA aux agents présents qui, après cette révélation, se battent avec les agents infiltrés d'HYDRA. Dans le chaos qui suivit, le Soldat de l'hiver arrive. Après avoir tué des agents du SHIELD, il tend une embuscade à Rogers et Falcon sur un helicarrier. Il pousse Rogers par-dessus bord et détruit la combinaison de vol de Wilson avant de l'envoyer hors du vaisseau. Voyant que Rogers avait survécu et était encore sur le Helicarrier, le Soldat de l'hiver courut l'attendre au niveau du système de ciblage. Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient en face-à-face, Rogers tenta de plaider sa cause en espérant que son ancien meilleur ami se rappellera de lui. Barnes resta silencieux. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Rogers engagea un combat contre le Soldat une fois de plus. Ce fut une bagarre violente au cours de laquelle le Soldat de l'hiver réussit à obtenir la puce de ciblage que Rogers voulait implanter dans le système. Pour récupérer la puce, Rogers cassa le bras Barnes, endommagea de nouveau sa prothèse et le blessa la jambe avant de réussir à l'assommer. Cependant, le Soldat d'hiver reprit connaissance alors que Rogers remplaçait l'une des puces originelles du système de viser par celle fournie par Fury. Barnes lui tira dessus plusieurs fois, le blessant gravement. Malgré cela, Rogers a réussi à ordonner à Maria Hill réinitialisé les trois Helicarriers pour qu'ils se ciblent les uns des autres même s'il était encore à bord d'une des armes. Alors que l'Helicarrier commençait à se désagréger en vol, le Soldat de l'hiver se retrouva coincé sous les débris. Rogers vient à la rescousse de son ami et le libéra. Une fois dégagé, le Soldat s'attaqua à Rogers de nouveau. Voulant pousser Barnes à se souvenir de son passé, Rogers l'appela par son nom et lui parla de son passé. Barnes refusa d'écouter et battit violemment Rogers avec son bras bionique. ''-I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.'' ''-You're my mission. You... Are... My... Mission !'' -''Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line'' Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver. Le Soldat ne voulut pas comprendre le sens des paroles de Captain America et lui dit qu'il était seulement sa mission, Steve a cité une chose que Barnes lui dit il y a plus de 70 ans, après l'enterrement de sa mère. Cette pharse réveilla quelque chose en Barnes, et il ne put donner un autre coup à Steve. C'est à ce moment que le sol céda et que Rogers chuta dans la rivière. Barnes a réussi à se tenir à une poutre métallique, ce qui lui a permis de rester sur le Helicarrier et d'assister à la chute de Rogers. Il lâcha la poutre et plongea dans l'eau et sauva son ancienne cible de la noyade en le transportant jusqu'à la terre ferme. Après l'avoir sauvé, Barnes vérifia si Rogers respirait encore. Après cette vérification, il partit dans les bois à proximité sans un regard en arrière. Il avait une nouvelle mission : découvrir sa véritable identité. A la recherche de la vérité. Ayant brisé le contrôle que ses geôliers avaient sur lui, Barnes retourna à la base d'HYDRA, où il revu les scientifiques qui s'occupaient de lui. Les attaquer fit remonter le souvenir de ceux qu'il avait tué au cours de ses missions au tant que Soldat de l'hiver, l'empêchant de les tuer. thumb|left|220px|Barnes au Smithsonian Institution Ensuite, Barnes s'est rendu au Smithsonian Institution pour voir l'exposition sur Captain America où il a trouvé un mémorial pour à sa mémoire qui rendait hommage à son sacrifice durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, Bucky Barnes et Steven Rogers étaient inséparables dans la cours d'école et sur le champ de bataille. Barnes est le seul Commando Hurlant à avoir donner sa vie au service de son pays. Smithsonian Institution. C'est là qu'il prit la décision de reconstruire sa mémoire mise en miette, et surtout, d'expier les crimes qu'il a commis sous l'influence d'HYDRA. Erreur de parcours. Barnes connait un endroit où il pourra trouver des informations, mais, il sait qu'il devra faire vite car, les forces de l'ordre n'allaient pas tarder à fouiller la maison d'Alexander Pierce. Lorsqu'il y arrive, il se rend compte que les lieux ont déjà été visité par quelqu'un d'autre, et les données concernant HYDRA emportées. L'analyste, le soldat et le singe. Il doit faire vite, et retrouve bientôt la trace du cambrioleur qui l'a prit de vitesse. Lorsqu'il débarque chez lui, il découvre que le cambrioleur est... Un singe appartenant à un agent du SHIELD nommé Joyce Raws. Cette dernière ne semble pas particulièrement ravie de cette rencontre, et surtout refuse de collaborer avec lui. Elle profite qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour s'enfuir en emmenant son singe. Lorsqu'il retrouve la trace de l'analyste, il ne s'en approche pas tout de suite. très rapidement, il se rend compte que la seule chose qui compte pour la jeune femme, c'est son singe Carl. C'est dans cet optique qu'il va le prendre en otage, pour forcer l'analyste à l'aider. alors que celle-ci semble accepter de collaborer, elle prend la fuite une seconde fois. Il finit par la retrouver devant un motel. Ce coup-ci, il lui tire dans la jambe pour être certain qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas une troisième fois, et alors qu'elle est à terre, elle l'attaque avec un taser camouflé en bague. Raws rate sa contre-attaque car c'est le bras mécanique du Soldat qu'elle touche avant d'être mise hors état de continuer. Pour être sûr de n'avoir plus de droit à une surprise de la part de la jeune femme, il la met dans le coffre d'une voiture volée avec son singe. Conclure une trêve. Finalement, l'agent du SHIELD semble se faire une raison et accepte de l'aider, mais, elle impose une condition. Il y a cinq ans, elle s'est fait attaquée au cours d'une de ses missions, et elle veut savoir pourquoi, par quoi et surtout ce qui s'est passé. Elle sait que c'était suffisamment grave pour qu'elle souffre d'une perte de mémoire post-traumatique, mais, elle veut enfin connaitre la vérité. Plus tard, elle lui avouera qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait d'elle une méta-humaine, et c'est surtout ça qu'elle veut savoir. Par la suite, il découvre une compagne de voyage aimant jouer avec les nerfs des autres, mais, qui, se montre étrangement compatissante envers lui. Petit à petit, ils s'apprivoisent mutuellement, malgré une méfiance instinctive vis-à-vis de l'autre. Une ombre du passé. Très rapidement, le Soldat se rappelle que la jeune femme était une cible qu'HYDRA lui avait demandé d'éliminer. Il se met à ressentir de la culpabilité pour la jeune femme qu'il se souvient avoir grièvement blessée il y a quelques années. Il se retrouve partager entre son envie de la fuir de honte, et celle de continuer à l'utiliser aussi bien pour ses capacités que pour la paix qu'elle lui inspire. Jamais deux sans trois. Finalement, il prend la décision de continuer sa quête sans elle. Loin de le prendre bien, Joyce lui joue un mauvais tour avant de partir, emportant argent et voiture. C'est la troisième fois que l'analyste prend la tangente. Plus amusé qu'espéré par le comportement immature de la jeune femme, il part à sa poursuite. Il la retrouve devant la tombe de Nick Fury où elle lui avoue qu'elle lui reproche d'avoir tuer le directeur du SHIELD. Cet aveu pousse Barnes à ne pas avouer à Joyce que c'est lui qui ait manqué de la tuer il y a cinq ans. Après cette révélation, l'analyste repart avec lui. Face-à face avec la vérité. Quelques jours plus tard, Joyce part sans lui dire où elle va. Inquiet, il la suit et sans le vouloir, entend la discutions qu'elle a avec son mentor. Si dans un premier temps, il est rassuré d'entendre l'analyste prendre sa défense, il sait que le temps où il aura à lui avouer ce qu'il a fait approche lorsqu'elle l'entend affirmer qu'elle ne reste avec lui juste pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. C'est quelques jours plus tard où il se rend compte que la jeune femme n'est plus amnésique et se rappelle très bien qui l'a envoyé aux soins intensifs. Lorsqu'elle lui demande depuis combien de temps il se souvenait d'elle, même s'il sait que c'est la seule chose à faire pour la garder près de lui, il n'arrive pas à lui mentir et à nier se souvenir de leur première rencontre. Furieuse, elle quitte l'appartement en lui ordonnant de plus s'approcher d'elle. Rattraper par le passé. Par la suite, Joyce est prise à partie, et la jeune femme est enlevée par un agent d'HYDRA pour obliger James à sortir de son trou. Ce dernier, qui considère avoir une dette envers Joyce, décide de prendre le risque de retomber entre les griffes d'HYDRA pour la sauver. Lorsqu'il la libère, elle lui dit juste qu'il est "en retard". Payer sa dette. Le Soldat a compris que c'est sa présence qui a mis Joyce en danger, que sans lui elle n'aurait pas au tant éveillé l'intérêt d'HYDRA. Pour la deuxième fois, il prend la décision de la laisser retrouver une vie normale. Il la reconduit chez sa mère dans le New Jersey. Ce coup-ci, l'agent du SHIELD accepte la décision de Barnes sans se rebeller. Un instant, il craint que quelque chose se soit brisé en elle, mais, pendant quelques secondes, Joyce lui offre la bague-taser qui ne quitte jamais ma main avant de quitter la voiture en lui souriant. Rassuré, James reprend la route alors que l'analyste est accueillie par sa mère. Un accord avec le SHIELD. Après avoir quitté Joyce, Barnes va en Europe. Il ne sait pas encore si c'est pour se venger d'HYDRA, fuir le monde ou juste aller sur les traces de son passé. Au cours de son errance, sa route croise celle de Nick Fury. Loin de vouloir se venger, l'ancien directeur du SHIELD lui propose un accord : Barnes peut travailler pour l'agence comme mercenaire sous les ordres de Fury. Le Soldat s'installe une base d'opération à Bucarest, en Roumanie. Une amie en détresse. Un jour, Fury lui apprend que Joyce Raws a des problèmes. En effet, un ancien agent qu'HYDRA, Tom Pitt, avait infiltré au SHIELD a pris l'analyste pour cible. Barnes part pour le New Jersey afin d'aider la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il parvient à destination, elle est loin de l'image de la jeune fille en détresse que l'on a dans les livres : elle vient de mettre à terre l'un des bras droits du renégat. James n'ose pas dire à Joyce qu'il a été mis au courant de sa situation par Fury pour diverses raisons. Mais, la principale est qu'il a appris à connaître l'analyste et qu'il sait qu'elle sera autant blessée que vexée par la surveillance que lui fait subir l'ancien directeur du SHIELD. Il laisse l'analyste tirée ses propres conclusions et décide de lui servir de garde du corps, contre l'avis de Joyce. Très vite, il rencontre la famille Raws et se rend compte que même si Joyce aime les siens, elle n'est pas à totalement à l'aise avec eux. Franchir un cap. Devant le refus catégorique de Joyce de changer la moindre de ses habitudes, Barnes se retrouve devant un dilemme. Il sait que s'il lui dit que celui qui veut sa mort est un déserteur d'HYDRA, elle se montrera plus que prudente. Mais, s'il lui dit ça, elle voudrait savoir d'où il tient ses information, et surtout qui est cet homme. Hors, durant la Chute du SHIELD, Tom Pitt a essayé de tuer l'analyste. James connait suffisamment bien la jeune femme pour savoir que pour ça, elle se lancera sur la piste de Pitt sans réellement se soucier de sa sécurité, alors que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la police arrête Pitt. Mais, hélas, il n'arrive pas à protéger Joyce de tout et Carl se fait tuer. Dans un premier temps, l'analyste se raccroche à lui avant de céder à ses propres démons et de se lancer à la poursuite des responsables. Durant cette période, James découvre un aspect de l'agent du SHIELD que celle-ci ne montre pas; elle le laisse voir à quel point elle est en réalité fragile. Doucement, leur amitié pleine de non-dits et de limites se transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Mais, certaines tensions entre eux est encore là. Et parce qu'ils sont à bout de nerfs, James et Joyce se disputent violemment. Au cours de cette dispute, il tente de la mettre au pied du mur en lui demandant depuis combien de temps elle sait que Nick Fury est toujours en vie. À la réaction de Raws, il comprend qu'elle n'en savait rien. Sous le choc, Joyce s'enferme dans une pièce à la recherche d'un peu de solitude. Alors qu'il tente de lui présenter de maladroites excuses, il entend le moteur de la voiture de Joyce se mettre en marche, et il comprend qu'elle part chercher du calme loin de lui, pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter. Plus tard dans la journée, elle laisse un message sur le répondeur lui annonçant qu'elle a de sérieux problème. Il se sert alors du mouchard qu'il avait posé sur elle pour la retrouver et vient à, une nouvelle fois, son secours. Durant l'affrontement avec les hommes de Pitt, Joyce est sérieusement blessée en lui sauvant la vie. Une fois qu'il la mise en sécurité et s'est assuré qu'elle recevra les soins médicaux nécessaires à sa survie via un médecin du SHIELD recommandé par Fury, James part à la recherche de Tom Pitt bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette histoire. Une promesse. Une fois Pitt hors d'état de nuire définitivement, Barnes va voir Joyce en ayant l'intention de faire ces adieux à la jeune femme. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui propose de rester au moins une nuit de plus, il ne refuse pas. Le lendemain, elle lui remet un objet que son supérieur du SHIELD lui a envoyé : les plaques militaires que James a reçu lorsqu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée des États-Unis. Il prend la décision de les laisser à Joyce en lui demandant de les garder pour lui. Il a parfaitement conscience que cette demande l'engage à revenir voir la jeune femme. Se reconstruire. Barnes souhaite pouvoir avancer malgré son passé comme bras armé d'HYDRA. Pour cela, il continue de travailler pour Fury tout en essayant de reconstruire son passé. C'est un travail qu'il souhaite entreprendre seul, et c'est donc pour ça qu'il n'a pas demandé à Joyce de le suivre. Le message. Alors qu'il exécute une mission pour le compte du SHIELD, Joyce Raws lui laisse un message sur son répondeur. Lorsqu'enfin il l'écoute, il ressent le besoin irrationnel de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te laisse ce message après quelques mois de silence... En fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de t'appeler. C'est plus simple de fuir. Je vais en Sokovie, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais on a besoin de moi là-bas. Je... Je ne suis pas une super-héroïne, je n'ai pas d'armure ultra-moderne, je ne suis pas un spineur d'élite et encore moins une espionne ultra-sexy. Je suis qu'une humaine, juste une petite analyste qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là... Et il y a ce robot qui veut déclencher une sorte d’apocalypse. Extrait du message que Joyce Raws laissa sur le répondeur de Barnes. Une fois qu'il tient Joyce dans ses bras, il réalise que le sentiment qui lui a noué les tripes à l'écoute de ce message, c'est la peur de la perdre. Mission en Allemagne. Lorsque Phil Coulson envoie Joyce récupérer un objet qu'HYDRA a volé au SHIELD, Barnes l'accompagne. Si l'objet est bien récupéré, le reste de la mission ne s'est pas bien passé et, sans l'intervention de l'analyste, il serait retomber entre les griffes d'HYDRA. Peu après, Joyce lui apprend que Steve Rogers à demander à l'analyste de l'aider à le retrouver. James décide de n'aller voir son ami d'enfance que lorsqu'il se sentira près pour faire face à la totalité de son passé. Aller de l'avant. Les multiples tâches que Joyce doit accomplir pour le SHIELD l'empêche d'accompagner James dans toutes ses missions. Mais, il sait que quoiqu'il advienne, elle est toujours prête à l'accueillir chez elle sans rien lui demander en retour. Cela procure au Barnes un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis des années. Les enfants du chaos. Lorsqu'il revient de sa mission solo en Allemagne, James ramène avec lui une petite allemande, répondant au prénom de Ludovica. Il comprend qu'elle a connu l'horreur, elle est pratiquement une orpheline de guerre. C'est pourquoi il va s'attacher à elle et l'amener à Joyce, il est sûr que cette dernière l'accueillera sans problème, qu'elle l'aimera et qu'elle la protègera. Cependant, Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière lui annonce sa grossesse, de surcroît qu'il est le père de l'enfant à naître. Mais il lui fait confiance, en tant que compagne, et en tant que mère, il sait qu'elle sera aussi protectrice qu'aimante. Alors il repart, laissant Joyce et Lulu seules, afin de terminer sa mission. Mais cela ne l''empêchera d'éprouver une vive inquiétude quant à leur sécurité. Barnes, qui était une créature sans passé et sans attache, est presque enchaîné par le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressent en compagnie de Joyce et Lulu et pas la stabilité qu'elles lui apportent. Il sait que cette vie tranquille est menacé par son passé, pourtant, une part de lui refuse d'y renoncer. Mais, il a parfaitement conscience que le monde entre dans une période trouble où être différent n'est pas bien vu. Retrouvailles avec Steve Rogers. C'est en octobre que la route de James recroise celle de Captain America. Malgré que Barnes ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée, devant l'insistance de son ami d'enfance, il finit par accepter de passer du temps avec lui. Au fil des jours, les deux hommes parviennent à reconstruire leur amitié mise à mal, et James finit par raconter à Steve ce qui lui est arrivé depuis qu'il a sauvé Captain de la noyade. Il sait bien que Steven se sentira trahi par le silence de Joyce, mais, il sait aussi que devoir se taire ne fait pas du bien à l'analyste. Soulagé par le fait que son ami d'enfance soit d'accord avec lui lorsqu'il pense devoir garder une certaine distance avec Joyce et sa fille, il accepte, à la demande de Steve, de ne pas prendre contact avec elles pendant quelques semaines. L'arrivée du printemps. Mais, Joyce et Lulu finissent par lui manquer réellement, et la veille de Noël, il reprend contact avec elles. Il sait très bien que si Ludovica n'en avait pas fait la demande expresse, jamais Joyce ne l'aurait invité au réveillon de Noël. Durant la soirée, Joyce parvient à l'isoler. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme lui reproche son absence. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle lui demande de prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de Ludovica en lui tendant les documents officiels qui feront de lui le père adoptif de la fillette. Bien conscience qu'en cas de refus, Joyce sera capable de tenter de le jeter par la fenêtre, il les signe, ce qui a pour effet de calmer l'analyste immédiatement et à la plus grande joie de Lulu. ''-Nous sommes une famille. Pas une famille parfaite. Une famille explosée, mais, nous tenons avec des liens faits de bric-à-brac et un soupçon de bonne volonté.'' Joyce Raws. Cette soirée marque un tournant dans sa vie, et entre ses missions pour Fury, il rentre "à la maison". Bien souvent, à cause de ses absences à répétition, il se retrouve au pied du mur devant les décisions que prend Joyce. Il ne reproche pas cet état de fait à sa compagne, bien conscient qu'elle doit gérer une enfant, sa grossesse et son travail, tout en veillant à sa façon sur lui. C'est l'une de ces décisions qui l'amène à rencontrer Elsa Andersen. Très vite, il s'attache à la jeune fille qui s'avère être une demoiselle sérieuse et aimant s'occuper de Lulu. Lorsque Joyce accouche enfin, il vient lui rendre visite le soir afin d'éviter les questions que sa présence engendrait. Lorsqu'il voit la plus jeune de ses filles, il se jure de tout faire pour que son passé ne vienne pas troubler leur vie. Malgré la situation de plus en plus tendue, il a enfin réussi à trouver un peu de paix. Les Accords de Sokovie. James sait que les Accords de Sokovie signalent que le moment qu'il redoutait est arrivé. Tôt ou tard, les pays signataires se rappelleront de son existence et se mettront à le traquer. Après avoir fait ses adieux à Joyce et à ses enfants, il repart en Roumanie, pensant faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour eux. Quelques jours plus tard, sa compagne vient le rejoindre lui disant qu'ils feront face aux Accords ensemble. Capture. Alors que Joyce doit partir pour se rendre à un enterrement, James découvre par hasard qu'il est accusé d'avoir posé une bombe à l'ONU ayant tué des dizaines de personne dont le roi du Wakanda.thumb|left|Bucky en RoumanieIl se rend directement à sa planque, et s'aperçoit que Steve Rogers l'y attend de pied ferme. Leurs retrouvailles sera interrompues par l'arrivée des forces spéciales allemandes. Barnes parvint à leur échapper, mais, il est pris en chasse par Black Panther convaincu de sa culpabilité. Malgré ses efforts, Bucky ne parvient pas à lui échapper, et cette course-poursuite prend fin quand War Machine arrive et place en état d'arrestation T'Challa, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson et James. Prisonnier. Les prisonniers sont transférés au centre de la cellule anti-terrorise de forces conjointes en Allemagne. Confiné en isolement, Barnes est interrogé par Helmut Zemo, qui se fait passer pour le psychiatre le docteur Broussard. Profitant de la panne de courant qu'il a déclenché, Zemo commence à réactiver le lavage de cerveau que Bucky a subit au main d'HYDRA grâce à un manuel qu'il a volé à Vasily Karpov. Se rendant compte de ce qui est en train de se passer, Barnes se libère de ses liens, mais, Zemo achève de dire le code qui place le Soldat de l'hiver sous contrôle. Après l'avoir interrogé sur une de ses missions, Zemo ordonne au Soldat de prendre la fuite. Sous l'influence de son "entrainement", Bucky obéit sans protester. Il finit par réussir à prendre le contrôle d'un hélicoptère, mais Steve Rogers l'arrête. Au cours de la lutte contre les deux hommes, le véhicule s'écrase dans un fleuve et Rogers sauve Bucky de la noyade avant de l'emmener en lieu sûr alors que la police les recherche. Psychologie. Avant la guerre, Bucky Barnes était extrêmement dévoué, loyal, entêté, patriotique, protecteur envers ceux qui lui étaient chers, et, il avait un fort sens moral. Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves et tribulations ensemble ; il aidait Rogers à mener ses combats, essayait de lui remonter le moral et prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Sur les deux amis, Barnes serait considéré comme le plus attrayant ; cependant, lorsque Rogers devient Captain America, Buck fut un peu jaloux de l'attention désormais accordée à son ami autrefois malade. Mais, il prit la chose avec humour en décalant à Rogers qu'il est entrain de se transformer en lui. Après sa mort apparente de tomber d'un train, Barnes devint le Soldat de l'hiver : un assassin insaisissable, dangereux et amnésique. Il était impitoyable, brutal et sous le contrôle complet de l'HYDRA. Après Captain America lui ait rappelé son passé, Bucky rompt avec son endoctrinement et sauve son ancien ami de la noyade. Alors qu'il détient toujours une attitude essentiellement sérieuse, il a conservé son sens de l'humour, comme le montre sa réaction au monologue de Joyce Raws. Il se reproche ce qu'il a fait alors qu'il était sous le contrôle de l'HYDRA même si ses proches lui disent que ce n'était pas sa faute. Capacités. Pouvoirs. * Son bras bionique lui donne une force supérieur à celle de Captain America, mais, inférieur à celle de Spider-Man. * Sa vitesse est comparable à celle de Captain America. Alors que Rogers peut courir à 30 milles par heure avec une relative facilité, il avait dû mal à rattraper le Soldat de l'hiver. * Ses os et muscles sont plus résistants que ceux d'un humain normal. * Sa musculature produit beaucoup moins de toxines de fatigue pendant l'activité physique que la musculature d'un humain ordinaire. * L'agilité de Barnes est supérieure à celle d'un humain ordinaire. * Ses réflexes sont suffisamment sensibles pour arrêter le bouclier de Captain America en pleine course. * Il peut guérir à des vitesses élevées, mais il est incapable de régénérer des membres manquants. Cela peut être l'un des facteurs de sa survie dans les Alpes suisses. Compétences. * Il est un excellent combattant à main nue. * C'est un sniper reconnu depuis la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Il est un maître assassin. * Il sait piloter. * Il parle anglais, roumain, russe et japonais. Il comprend sans le parler le français. * Il est un combattant au couteau confirmé. * C'est un gymnaste accompli. Equipements. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Colt M1911A1 * M1928A1 Thompson * Fusil M1941 Johnson * M1903A1 Springfield L'arsenal du Soldat de l'hiver. * Couteau de combat Gerber Mark II * SIG-Sauer P220ST * Glock 19 * SIG-Sauer P226R * COP .357 Derringer: * Intratec TEC-38 * Vz.61 Skorpion * Colt M4A1 * Barrett M82A1M * M249 Paratrooper SAW * FN Mk 13 * Milkor MGL * Grenade M67 * Grenade RGN Hand Relations. Famille. * Père. * Mère. * Trois sœurs. * Joyce Raws - Compagne. * Ludovica Barnes - Fille. * Jamesina Barnes - Fille. Alliés. * Sarah Rogers † * Armée des États-Unis d'Amérique. ** Chester Phillips † - Officier suppérieur ** Les Commandos Hurlants. *** Dum Dum Dugan *** Gabe Jones *** Jim Morita † *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jacques Dernier * Peggy Carter † * Avengers (Team Captain America) ** Steve Rogers / Captain America - Amis d'enfance ** Sam Wilson / Falcon ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch ** Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Howard Stark † - Victime * Sharon Carter * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * T'Challa / Black Panther - Ennemi devenu allié et gardien * SHIELD ** Nick Fury - Cible puis allié ** Joyce Raws - Cible puis alliée Ennemis. * HYDRA ** Crâne Rouge ** Arnim Zola † ** Vasily Karpov † ** Alexander Pierce † ** Jasper Sitwell † - Victime ** STRIKE *** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *** Jack Rollins * Avengers (Team Iron Man's) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Vision ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Everett Ross * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo Références. * Hiccup de Rose-Eliade * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Barnes * http://www.marvel-world.com/encyclopedie-435-fiche-captain-america-barnes-biographie.html * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Univers_cin%C3%A9matographique_Marvel * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_First_Avenger * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America_:_Le_Soldat_de_l%27hiver * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Soldier Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Commandos Hurlants Catégorie:Armée américaine Catégorie:Famille Barnes Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:HYDRA Catégorie:SSR Catégorie:Sniper Catégorie:Soldats Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Américains